hello_projectfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Tsugunaga Momoko
|image = |caption = Tsugunaga Momoko promocionando "Dou Datte Ii no" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 150cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, cantante, actriz, modelo |active = 2002-actualidad ( años) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2002-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-actualidad) |label = Up-Front Works PICCOLO TOWN (2004-2015) zetima (2015-present) |join = 5 de noviembre del2014 |join1 = 14 de enero del 2004 |group1 = Berryz Koubou |mcolor1 = |graduate1 = 3 de marzo del 2015 |group = Country Girls |mcolor = |days = |acts = Hello! Project Kids, ZYX, Berryz Koubou, H.P. All Stars, Buono!, ZYX-a, Mobekimasu, BeriKyuu, Hello Pro Sentai Pink Rangers, Country Girls |blog = Country Girls Blog Oficial Ameba Blog |sig = Tsugunagamomokoautograph34344.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Autógrafo de Tsugunaga }} Tsugunaga Momoko (嗣永桃子, nació el 6 de marzo de 1992 en Chiba, Japón) es una cantante de J-Pop y actualmente es miembro de Country Girls. Al principio, se unió como miembro de Hello! Project Kids en 2002 y luego debutó como miembro de Berryz Koubou en 2004. Durante su tiempo en Hello! Project, ha sido la líder de Buono! y miembro de ZYX, ZYX-a, BeriKyuu, y Hello Pro Sentai Pink Rangers. Se graduó de Berryz Koubou el 3 de marzo de 2015 en un concierto conjunto con las demás miembros. El mismo día, se volvió miembro oficial del grupo Country Girls como la "playing manager". Biografía ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2002 Tsugunaga Momoko se unió a Hello! Project en 2002 como una de las quince Hello! Project Kids.Hello! Morning. Broadcast Date: 2002-06-30. Ella fue una de las protagonistas de la película del año 2002 de Hello! Project, Koinu Dan no Monogatari. 2003 En 2003, Tsugunaga apareció en el vídeo promocional del single "Boogie Train '03" de Fujimoto Miki junto a Sudo Maasa, Tokunaga Chinami, y Umeda Erika. También fue miembro de la unidad ZYX y partició en dos singles con el grupo antes de que quedara inactivo. 2004 En 2004, Tsugunaga fue una de las ocho escogidas para formar el grupo Berryz Koubou y una de sus vocalistas principales.Tsunku. "『Berryz工房』（ベリーズこうぼう）誕生について" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Website. 2003-01-15. También fue miembro de Little Gatas. 2007 En 2007, Momoko empezó a formar parte de la unidad Buono!, junto a Natsuyaki Miyabi de Berryz Koubou y Suzuki Airi de ℃-ute"New unit Buono! Momoko, Miyabi and Airi Unit!". Hello!Online. 2007-07-23.. Un año después, se volvió líder del grupo después de dos competiciones entre los miembros. Berryz Koubou tuvo un concierto en el Saitama Super Arena por primera vez. En ese concierto, Tsugunaga tuvo su primer solo. Ella cantó "Koi wa Hipparidako", una canción de su álbum 1st Chou Berryz. 2009 El 7 de abril, empezó su propio show de radio llamado "Momoko no Puripuri Princess" en JOQR todos los martes (de 23:35 a 23:50), sustituyendo Kiritsu Rei Chakuseki. El 17 de julio apareció en su primer comercial de Pizza-La. Por su cuarto photobook momochiiii, ella tuvo un evento de handshake el 31 de agosto, siendo el primer miembro de Berryz Koubou en tenerlo. 2010 Empezando el 23 de febrero, la revista Up to Boy (UTB) y WaniBooks Mobile colaboraron con Momoko para crear "Momo Pro" (もも♥プロ), una sección de la revista donde Momoko enseña a la gente como ser profesional. El 28 de abril, en el episodio 56 de su programa de radio Momoko no Puripuri Princess, Momoko anunció que iba a ir a la universidad para conseguir el título de profesora de guardería. 2011 Tsugunaga, junto a las demás miembros de Buono!, actuó en la película de horror Gomennasai ''como Sonoda Shiori, uno de los personajes principales. También participó en la película ''Ousama Game junto a las demás miembros de Hello! Project Kids como Imoto Yuuko, un personaje secundario. En septiembre, apareció en el programa Mecha Mecha Iketeru (también conocido como Mechaike) junto a las demás miembros de Berryz Koubou. En ese programa, su popularidad aumentó gracias a su personaje de idol irritante (ira-dol). 2012 En enero, se anunció que Tsugunaga sería regular en el programa de internet Fujibiji Info MAX.http://www.fujitv.co.jp/fujibiji/ El 23 de enero, hubo un concurso en Japón durante un evento para escoger una nueva voz para Harori de Dragon Nest's. El concurso se llamó God Idol! Harori Junior-Senior Battle. Los concursantes fueron Michishige Sayumi, Barbie-san y Tsugunaga, resultando Michishige Sayumi como ganadora. El 4 de abril, Tsugunaga fue la chica del ring en el WBA World Championship. El 16 de julio, tuvo su propio evento para su canción, Momochi! Yurushite Nyan♡Taisou en una casa de playa llamada Hyper Sea House en Enoshima. El 27 y 28 de octubre, Tsugunaga tuvo su primer solo bus tour llamado Momochi to Iku Otomomochi Tour ~Neboushi Chattara Yurushite Nyan♡~. También abrió su propio blog en Ameba.http://ameblo.jp/tsugunaga-momoko-blog 2013 El 2 de enero, Tsugunaga tuvo un evento llamado Momochi-tsuki Taikai. En este evento, Momoko cantó una versión de Año Nuevo de Yurushite Nyan Taisou en la que sale un árbol de Navidad llenó de fotos de su cara. El 14 de marzo, apareció en tres versiones del comercial Pizza-La junto a Mari Sekine. El 29 de abril, apareció en la portada de la revista an weekly. El 24 de mayo, apareció en la portada de la revista Weekly Famitsu Taiwan. El 13 de julio, apareció por segunda vez en un comercial de Pizza-La junto a Mari Sekine. 2014 El 14 de enero, se anunció que Tsugunaga tendría su propio evento de cumpleaños el 6 de marzo en el TOKYO FM HALL. El evento se tituló Momochi no Otanjoubi Kai ~2 Nyan 2 Nyan 22sai Otomomochi Zenin Shugo~. El 2 de marzo, se anunció que su programa de radio, Momoko no Puripuri Princess, terminaría el 30 de marzo. El 31 de marzo, se anunció Tsugunaga sería regular en el programa de TV Oha Suta, apareciendo todos los jueves.http://mdpr.jp/news/detail/1345391 El 5 de noviembre, se anunció que Tsugunaga se volvería miembro de Country Girls."カントリー娘。「カントリー・ガールズ」に改名で再始動！ “ももち”も加入" (in Japanese). AliveM.net. 2014-11-05.Satoda Mai (Translator: Skoban). "A report！ (Satoda Mai)." Blog!Project. 2014-11-05. 2015 El 30 de enero, se anunció que Tsugunaga tendría su evento de cumpleaños por su 23º cumpleaños el 6 de marzo en el Yamano Hall. El evento se tituló Momochi no Otanjoubi Kai ~Otomomochi Zenin Shugo 2015~. El 3 de marzo, se graduó de Berryz Koubou en un concierto conjunto con las demás miembros del grupo. El 26 de marzo, Tsugunaga dejó de ser regular en Oha Suta.Oha Suta. TV Tokyo. Broadcast: 2015-03-26. 2016 Del 5 hasta el 16 de marzo, Tsugunaga celebró su 24º cumpleaños en un evento de bus tour especial titulado Momochi to Iku Otomomochi Tour ~Momochi no Otanjoubi Kai 2016~ . Vida Personal Familia= Tiene un hermano pequeño. |-|Educación= Cuando Tsugunaga entró en Hello! Project Kids, era una estudiante de quinto de primaria. En abril de 2010, Tsugunaga se graduó del insituto y dijo que iría a la universidad para sacar el título de profesora. En noviembre de 2012, participó en un programa de profesor de prácticas donde dio clase en una clase de primaria. Por ese mes entero, no participó en nada de Hello! Project para concentrarse en sus estudios. En enero de 2014, Tsugunaga habló sobre su tesis de graduación de la universidad en su programa de radio Momoko no Puripuri Princess. La tesis trataba sobre la gente discapacitada, particularmente del estatus de aquellos que están en persistente estado vegetativo - gente que tiene algún tipo de conciencia pero que no se puede mover. Tenía 20,000 caracteres y 50 páginas.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xoIs_pw2Ito#t=85 El 5 de marzo de 2014, Tsugunaga confirmó que se graduaría de la universidad.http://www.barks.jp/news/?id=1000101003 |-|Relaciones= La siguiente lista trata las amistades de Tsugunaga Momoko: *'Sugaya Risako:' Es buena amiga de Sugaya Risako. *'Shimizu Saki:' Es buena amiga de Shimizu Saki. *'Sudo Maasa:' Es buena amiga de Sudo Maasa. *'Okai Chisato:' Es buena amiga de Okai Chisato de ℃-ute. *'Mano Erina:' Momoko es una amiga cercana de la antigua solista de Hello! Project, Mano Erina. |-|Significado del nombre= Su nombre, "Momoko", significa árbol de melocotón (桃; momo) combinado con niño (子; ko). Es nombre y apellido femenino japonés. |-|Apodos= Lista de apodos de Tsugunaga Momoko: *'Momochi' (ももち): Apodo oficial, dado desde que entró en Berryz Koubou. Usado por miembros y fans. |-|Salud= El 10 de octubre de 2015, anunció en su blog que la diagnosticaron con pólipos en las cuerdas vocales. Para recuperarse, no participó en varios eventos de handshake y tampoco estuvo los primeros cuatro días del Country Girls Live Tour 2015 Aki Fuyu. El 24 de octubre, volvió al trabajo. Perfil Estatus= *'Nombre:' Momoko Tsugunaga (嗣永桃子?) *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Apodos:' Momochi (ももち), Momo (もも), Momo-chan (ももちゃん), Piichicchi (ぴーちっち), Tsugu-san (つぐさん), Tsugu-chan (つぐちゃん), Tsugunaga-Pro (嗣永プロ) *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O *'Altura:' 150.8 cmT-ARAのイベントにBERRYZ工房が潜入 *'Signo del Zodiaco Occidental:' Piscis *'Signo del Zodiaco Oriental:' Mono *'Audition Song:' "Koi wo Shichaimashita!" de Tanpopo *'Hello! Project Estatus:' **2002-06-30: Miembro **2004-01-14: Miembro de Berryz Koubou **2014-11-05: Playing Manager de Country Girls *'Años en Berryz Koubou:' 11 años *'Kaomoji Oficial:' ∋∞( ´_ゝ`)∞∈ *'Color en Berryz Koubou:' Rosa *'Color en Buono!:' Rosa *'Color en Country Girls:' Rosa *'Grupos en Hello! Project:' **Hello! Project Kids **ZYX (2003) **Berryz Koubou (2004–2015) **Buono! (2007–) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **BeriKyuu (2011-2015) **Country Girls (2015-) *'Grupos de conciertos:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–) *'Shuffle Units:' **H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Otros grupos:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (Jugadora de reserva) (2007–2008) |-|Q&A= *'Aficiones:' ¡Leer manga! Me encanta el manga *'Habilidades especiales:' ¿¡Puedo domir en cualquier parte!?, Momo Attack *'Punto fuerte: ' Hacerlo lo mejor que pueda hasta el final incluso si no soy muy buena en ello, ser linda *'Punto débil: ' ¡Siempre le dedico demasiado tiempo a lo que hago sin importar lo que haga!, que la gente se harte de mi. *'Costumbre:' ¿Cuándo estoy nerviosa, subo el tono de mi voz? *'Rival:' Ashida Mana *'Color favorito:' Rosa, amarillo *'Flor favorita:' Tulipán (sólo las rojas) *'Cosas que no les gusta hacer:' bailar.. *'Le da miedo:' La montaña rusa, las casas encantadas... *'Película favorita: '¡¡Hamtarou!! *'Libro favorito: '''Manga *'Palabra favorita:' "Itsumo happy" (''siempre feliz) *'Palabra favorita en inglés:' Berryz *'Estación favorita:' ¡¡Otoño!! Porque hay muchas cosas ricas para comer *'Comida favorita:' Erizos de mar, kanpachi, cangrejo, anguila, nattou, pastel de fresa *'Comida/Bebida que odia:' Guisantes verdes, té matcha. *'Canción favorita:' Uwaki na Honey Pie de Country Musume. *'Canción favorita en el pasado:' "Dango 3 Kyoudai" de Hayami Kentarou y Shigemori Ayumi (con Hidamari Kids y Dango Chorus), "Moonlight Densetsu" de DALI, "Toshishita no Otoko no Ko" de Candies *'Canción favorita actual:' Akai Sweet Pea, "365-nichi" de Mr.Children *'Asignatura favorita:' Música *'Animales favoritos:' Polluelos, zorros *'Artista favorito:' Sakurazuka Yakkun *'Idol favorito:' Seiko Matsuda *'Grupo favorito:' Yuzu *'Punto de Encanto'Sus pestañas. ¡Las tiene un poco más largas que la mayoría de la gente! *'Quiere ser como:'Yaguchi Mari,Tsuji Nozomi Discografía :Mira También: Lista:Discografía de Tsugunaga Momoko Singles Digitales *2010.12.10 Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru (聖なる鐘がひびく夜) (Tanpopo cover) *2011.03.29 Koi wo Shichaimashita! (恋をしちゃいました!) (Tanpopo cover) *2011.03.30 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ (笑顔に涙) (Matsuura Aya cover) *2011.03.30 Kousui (香水) (Melon Kinenbi cover) Canciones como Solista *2011.08.10 Kia Ora Gracias Arigato (キャオラ・グラシャス・ありがと) *2012.01.25 Hatsukoi Cider (初恋サイダー) (Buono! cover) *2012.07.25 Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taisou (ももち! 許してにゃん♡体操) *2013.01.30 Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taisou (Yurusa Nyai Remix) (ももち！許してにゃん♡体操（許さにゃい Remix) *2014.07.09 Koi wa Hipparidako (恋はひっぱりだこ) (Berryz Koubou cover) Recopilaciones *2012.12.05 Petit Best 13 (#15 Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taisou) Solo DVDs *2008.12.03 momo only. *2009.09.09 momo ok. *2010.10.27 Momochi DVD Zukan *2011.03.06 Momo Play♡ (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2011.12.23 Momo Play 2 ~Yoru mo Uzai ne~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2012.04.25 Momochi Hatachi *2013.02.23 Momochi to Iku Otomomochi Tour ~Neboushi Chattara Yurushite Nyan♡~ (Fanclub DVD) *2013.03.06 Momo Play 3 ~Rest Another Day~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2014.07.27 Momochi no Otanjoubi Kai ~2 Nyan 2 Nyan 22sai Otomomochi Zenin Shugo~ (Fanclub DVD) *2015.05.27 Momochi no Otanjoubi Kai ~Otomomochi Zenin Shugo 2015~ (Fanclub DVD) *2016.xx.xx Momochi to Iku Otomochi Tour ~Momochi no Otanjoubi Kai 2016~ (Fanclub DVD) Otros DVDs *2013.05.25 Berryz Days6 ～Subete wa Anata no Tame dakara! Tokunaga・Tsugunaga Hen~ (Fanclub DVD) *2015.02.28 Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine Vol.41 (con Sudo Maasa) *2015.02.28 Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine Vol.41 (con Tokunaga Chinami) Otro *2015.07.14 2nd Greeting ~Tsugunaga Momoko~ (vídeo limitado de la web) Publicaciones :Mira También: Lista:Publicaciones de Tsugunaga Momoko Photobooks #2007.06.19 momo #2008.03.19 momo16 #2008.11.21 Momo no Mi (桃の実) #2009.08.21 momochiiii #2010.10.20 Momochi Zukan (ももち図鑑) #2012.03.06 Hatachi Momochi (はたち ももち) Photobooks de Digitales *2009.09.07 Berryz Koubou in Hawaii (Berryz工房 in HAWAII) (Momo version) *2011.03.15 Rainbow Berryz (虹色ベリーズ) (Momo version) *2013.09.17 Alo-Hello! Berryz Koubou 2013 (アロハロ！Berryz工房2013) (Momo version) Otros Libros *2013.06.22 Momochi no Kimochi (ももちのきもち) Trabajos Películas *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語) (como Morishita Mao) *2004 Promise Land ~Clovers no Daibouken~ (Promise Land ~クローバーズの大冒険~) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (como Imoto Yuuko) *2011 Gomennasai (ゴメンナサイ) (como Sonoda Shiori) Programas de Televisión *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011–2013 Kaette Kita Berryz Kamen! (帰ってきたBerryz仮面!) *2012–2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2014– The Girls Live *2014–2015 Oha Suta (おはスタ) (apareciendo todos los jueves) Dramas de televisión *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) (como Harajuku Tomoko) Teatro *2006 Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~ (江戸から着信!? 〜タイムスリップto圏外!〜) *2007 Reverse! ~ Watashi no Karada Doko Desu ka? (リバース! 〜私の体どこですか?) *2008 Berryz Koubou VS Berryz Koubou (Berryz工房 VS Berryz工房) *2009 Thank You Very Berry (サンク ユー ベリー ベリー) *2010 Sanokuen Shoujo (三億円少女) *2011 Real-etude Minna no Ie Girl's STAGE (リアルエチュード みんなの家 Girl's STAGE) *2011 Sengoku Jieitai (戦国自衛隊) (Obra de Teatro) *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜) (como Belle) Comerciales *2009 Pizza-La's French Camembert Cheese with 4 Kinds of Selected Ham Pizza - "Camemdance (Tsugunaga Momoko Ver.)" *2013 Pizza-La's Circular Cheese Cut Into 4 Quarters - "Music Hen", "Sizzle Hen", "Mari・Antoinette Hen" *2013 Pizza-La's Ebi-LA - "Ebi-dansu Hen" Vídeos Musicales *2003 Fujimoto Miki - Boogie Train '03 (back dancer) Internet *2008–2009 DogaDoga7 (ドガドガ7) *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2012–2014 Fujibiji Info MAX (ふじびじインフォMAX) *2013– Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2004–2009 Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki! (Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席!) *2009–2014 Momoko no Puripuri Princess (桃子のぷりぷりプリンセス) *2011 Viva!Paella Presesnts - MUSIC Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) *2011–2013 PIZZA-LA presents - Cafe Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) *2013–2015 PIZZA-LA presents - Torattoria Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) Logros *Ella fue la primera y, hasta abril de 2012, la única miembro de Hello! Project en ir a la universidad y continuar siendo miembro de H!P. *Primer miembro de Hello! Project en graduarse de la universidad siendo todavía miembro. *"Momo Attack", un ataque que ella creó, es una torneo en el programa de televisión Sakigake Ongaku Banzuke Eight. *Fue la chica del ring en el WBA World Championship. *La Otomomochi Version de su canción Yurushite Nyan Taisou tiene más de un millón de visitas, y es actualmente el sexto vídeo más visto en el canal de Berryz Koubou. *Tiene el mayor número de photobooks y DVDs de todos los miembros de Berryz Koubou. *Siempre ha tenido un solo en todos los singles de Berryz Koubou excepto en VERY BEAUTY. Rankings *Fue votada como la 7ª miembro favorita en los "Hello! Project Music Awards" de 2007. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2007/youarenotalone/member.htm *Fue votada como el miembro favorito en los "Hello! Project Music Awards" de 2008. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2008/youcannotadvance/member.htm *Obtuvo el segundo puesto en el ranking "DJ de la Radio Favorito" de Radio Bangumi hyou's de otoño de 2009 *Fue votada como el miembro favorito en los "Hello! Project Music Awards" de 2009. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2009/youcannotadvance/member.html *Obtuvo el segundo puesto en el Asian Plus Photo Book's de abril de 2010 en "6 chicas calientes de Hello! Project". *Fue votada como el miembro favorito en los "Hello! Project Music Awards" de 2010. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2010/result/member.html *Su frase, Yurushite Nyan!, fue votada como la frase más popular en Yahoo! JAPAN por hombres (fue votada la tercera más popular por mujeres). *Fue votada como el miembro favorito en los "Hello! Project Music Awards" de 2011. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2011/result/member.html *Obtuvo el 9º puesto en mejor idol, 8º en idol más bonita y 8º en idol más guay en la "Elección General de Mejores Idols" de BIGLOBE en mayo de 2012. *El MV de su canción "Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taiso" debutó en el primer puesto en Recochoku daily y el tercer puesto en el weekly. *Fue votada como el miembro favorito en los "Hello! Project Music Awards" de 2012. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2012/result/member.html *Obtuvo el primer puesto en el ranking "Talent" de Twipple Trends el 19 de febrero de 2013. *Su apodo Momochi obtuvo el primer puesto en el ranking "Hot word" de Twipple Trends el 19 de febrero de 2013. *Obtuvo el décimo puesto en el ranking "Idols femeninas más gustadas por chicas" en la revista Orisuta. *Obuvo el 18º puesto en el ranking "Top Idols Femeninas" de la revista Nikkei Entertainment en 2013. *Obtuvo el primer puesto en el ranking "Idols que parecen buenas cuidando niños" de la revista BOMB. *Obtuvo el tercer puesto en el Hello! Project Popularity Ranking de Mixi de junio de 2013. *Obtuvo el 36º puesto en el Ranking de Idols Femeninas de All Night Nippon Listener de 2013. *Obtuvo el 12º puesto en la "Elección General de Caras de Idols Femeninas" del Nippon Cultural Broadcasting recommendation de 2013. *Fue votada como el miembro favorito en los "Hello! Project Music Awards" de 2013. https://fbcdn-sphotos-c-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-prn2/1526340_707443922623809_1971311801_n.jpg *Obtuvo el 15º puesto en el ranking "Talent Power" de la revista Nikkei Entertainment en 2014. *Obtuvo el octavo puesto en el ranking "Idols femeninas favoritas escogidas por 300 chicas lectoras" de Oricon Star en 2014. http://zasshi.news.yahoo.co.jp/article?a=20140912-00000330-orista-ent *Obtuvo el cuarto puesto en el ranking "Idols femeninas favoritas escogidas por 100 chicas lectoras de 10 años" de Oricon Star en 2014. http://zasshi.news.yahoo.co.jp/article?a=20140912-00000330-orista-ent *Obtuvo el octavo puesto en el ranking "Idols femeninas favoritas escogidas por 100 mujeres lectoras de 20 años". http://zasshi.news.yahoo.co.jp/article?a=20140912-00000330-orista-ent *Obtuvo el primer puesto en el ranking "Talentos jóvenes femeninos que son buenas con las charlas" en el programa de TV "Takajin Mune Ippai". http://livedoor.blogimg.jp/girls002/imgs/4/7/47bedcac.jpg *Obtuvo el 2º puesto en una encuesta hecha en el programa de TV de AKB48 "※AKB Shirabe" en el que preguntaban que idol no miembro de AKB48 están felices de no tener como rival en el grupo. http://i.imgur.com/sfba0Pil.jpg Trivia *No ha cambiado su color de pelo desde que entró en Hello! Project. *Ella es fácilmente distinguible de las otras integrantes de Berryz Koubou porque es baja de estatura y por su singular y única voz. *Tiene un hermano pequeño que practica karate (hay una diferencia de 7 años entre ellos). *Su artista favorito es Yakkun Sakurazuka. *No le gustan los festivales de payasos, y todavía grita cuándo los ve. *Odia el té verde "matcha", pero le gusta la bebida azucarada de té verde. *Tiene la costumbre de levantar el dedo meñique, aunque ha tratado de no hacerlo últimamente. Inaba Atsuko, en Gyao's Hello Pro Hour, la enfrentó para que hiciera algo al respecto. *Es actualmente la miembro más baja de Berryz Koubou con 149.8 cm de altura. Previamente, hasta mediados de 2007, el título lo tenía Shimizu Saki, hasta que se descubrió que Shimizu era en realidad 2 cm más alta que ella. *Una vez fue reconocida por ser una de las mejores actrices de Hello! Project Kids, junto con Murakami Megumi. *Su madre es la más joven entre las madres de los miembros de Berryz. *En su programa de Radio, afirmo que ella busca ser como Sudo Maasa. *Natsuyaki Miyabi a menudo le ayuda a poner el maquillaje. *Cada año celebra con su familia el dia en que se convirtió en Idol (30 de Junio del 2002). *Satoda Mai dijo que Momoko era una idol natural. *Momo apareció en una revista que hablaba sobre que miembros de H!P venían de familias pobres (Fujimoto Miki y Kago Ai también aparecieron). El artículo decía que se hicieron idols principalmente para ser ricas. *En enero de 2010, dijo en una entrevista para una revista tailandesa, Nation Junior Magazine, que le gustaría ser una "idol eterna", y que se ve a si misma con 50 años trabajando todavía como idol. *En Yorosen!, enseñó a los miembros de Berryz Koubou sobre electrodomésticos. *Suzuki Kanon dijo que si tuviera que ser otro miembro de Hello! Project, le gustaría ser Tsugunaga Momoko por su adorabilidad. *Su canción de audición fue Koi wo Shichaimashita! (Tanpopo). *Cuando era pequeña, soñaba con tener una floristería. *Le gusta leer novelas de misterio. *Shimizu Saki dice que es una persona de confianza, pero cuando está en modo idol cambia completamente. *En todos los grupos en los que ha estado, siempre ha tenido el color rosa. *Su Koyu-biimu (Pinky Beam) fue inspirado por el Miya-biimu (Miya Beam) de Natsuyaki Miyabi. *Ella hizo un dibujo de todas las miembros de Berryz Koubou para su primera gira en Hawaii. *Durante las clases de baile, siempre ayudaba a Ishimura Maiha con las rutinas dificiles. *Si tuviera que escoger una sucesora para H!P, ella escogería a Fukumura Mizuki porque Fukumura es una gran fan de ella y también tiene el color rosa. *Ella aparece en el PV de Boogie Train '03 junto con Sudo Maasa, Tokunaga Chinami, y Umeda Erika. *Cuando era pequeña, era una gran fan del anime Sakura Card Captor. *Quiere hacer su propia versión de ♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ de Matsuura Aya titulada Momochi-iro Kataomoi. *Solo usa maquillaje cuando trabaja, en su vida privada no lo hace. *Tiene 5 diferentes ataques/técnicas: Momo Attack, Pinky Drill, Koyu-biimu (Pinky beam), Otomechikku Simulation, y Yurushite Nyan (Perdónam-iau). Mira También *Gallería:Tsugunaga Momoko *Lista:Discografía de Tsugunaga Momoko *Lista:Apariciones en Conciertos & Eventos de Tsugunaga Momoko Títulos Honorarios Enlaces Externos *Perfil de Hello! Project *Blog Oficial Referencias cs:Tsugunaga Momoko de:Tsugunaga Momoko en:Tsugunaga Momoko fr:Tsugunaga Momoko it:Tsugunaga Momoko Categoría:Miembros de Tokio Categoría:Nacidos en 1992 Categoría:Nacidos en marzo Categoría:Berryz Koubou Categoría:Miembros Nacidos en la Era Heisei Categoría:Country Girls